


Comfort XI

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc visits Beverly after the death of his mother.





	Comfort XI

_"You should stop by and see Bev if you need a friendly face."_ Jack's words ran through Jean-Luc's head as he stood outside the small quarters assigned to third year medical student and his best friend’s girlfriend, Beverly Howard. Beverly and Jean-Luc had become close, too. _Too close_ , if you asked their other friend Walker Keel. Jean-Luc rang the chime, and the door opened to reveal Beverly out of her uniform and bare-footed.   
  
"Jean-Luc.  Jack said you might stop by. Are you ok?" He shook his head, unable to speak. Beverly noticed the tears forming in his eyes and she stood to one side so he could enter her quarters. "Come in. I'll get us some tea." He tried to smile at his friend.   
  
"Maman passed." Beverly reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc."  
  
"I made it home...barely in time, but she was only a shell of herself. I..." Beverly led him over to her sofa where he dropped his bag and she pulled him into an embrace.   
  
"Shh, cry if you want to. I'm here." Beverly held her friend while he sobbed against her chest, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He sniffed and indicated his bag with his head.  
  
"Papa handed me a box. He said Maman wanted me to have it after she died, but I can't open it. Will you?" Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc rose to fetch the small box. He handed it to Beverly and she lifted the lid.  
  
"There's a letter in here addressed to you. Do you want me to read it?"  
  
"Please." Beverly skimmed down the letter and folded it back up carefully. She placed it back in the box.  
"You will want to read this someday. Maybe not today, but you will." He nodded and Beverly lifted a model ship out of the box. Jean-Luc grinned.  
  
"The NX-01. My first model kit. I saved up my pocket money for two months to buy it when I was eleven. Maman knew it was important to me." Beverly smiled and placed the model on the small table in front of her sofa. She pulled the last item, a locket, out of the box and Jean-Luc's eyes filled with tears again.  He whispered, "Maman's locket. She wore it every day."  
  
Beverly gently opened the locket. "Is this you?" Jean-Luc nodded.  
  
"I'm on one side, Robert is on the other. Maman always said it was her favourite possession because she could keep us both close to her heart-" his voice broke. Beverly carefully put the locket on the table and drew her friend back into her arms again.   
  
"She's really gone. I mean, I knew she was gone but seeing her locket...." Jean-Luc allowed Beverly to hold him for a few more minutes before he moved and seemed to shift back into what Jack called his ‘Captain persona’. "I should go... I'm keeping you awake."  
  
Beverly shook her head. Even after two years of friendship, he was still unable to completely let go around her.  "Where will you go?"  
  
"I'm sure I can get quarters assigned for the night." Beverly laughed.  
  
"At eleven at night? Is the office even open?" He shrugged.   
  
"I'll find someplace to go."   
  
"Stay here. You shouldn't be alone. Do you have pyjamas?" He nodded.  
  
"In my bag."  
  
"Go change. Shower if you want to. I'll replicate some bedtime drinks."  
  
"And some blankets for the sofa." Beverly shook her head.   
  
"Come share my bed. I think you need a bit of companionship tonight." Jean-Luc's head flew up and Beverly flushed. "Perhaps that was a bad choice of words. But you know what I meant." _And maybe I meant exactly what I said.  If I wasn’t dating Jack..._ Beverly pulled herself out of her thoughts when Jean-Luc chuckled.   
  
"I knew what you meant. Thank you."  
  
Jean-Luc settled into the bed after taking a longer shower than he usually would and Beverly held out her arms. Jean-Luc rolled over into her embrace and cried himself to sleep in his best friend's arms. Beverly kissed his cheek while he slept.   
  
"I'm always here for you, Jean-Luc."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spacing issues. My thumb is injured and I'm wearing a brace while I try to type.


End file.
